


A Different Kind of Hangout

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom!Will, Cumming in underwear, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, HI I RANDOMLY GOT MOTIVATION, I Love My Babies, Im kinda proud of it, M/M, Smut, Swearing, a little dirty talk, it gets super soft at the end, its very fluffy tho, richie is bi, ryers, this is smut, top!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Will decides he wants to fool around with Richie for the first time...This summary sucks but it's SMUT! With lots of fluff!Also college!AU
Relationships: Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Different Kind of Hangout

“I’m bored,” Richie whined as he hit the spacebar on his laptop, pausing the shitty movie that was very disinteresting to him. He turned to Will, who was cuddled into his side, and asked him, “Do you still wanna watch?”

Will shook his head in response, before telling Richie that he was bored as well. The movie was a low-budget horror flick, the plot being so ridiculously stupid to the point where you couldn’t even make fun of it. Sticking Charlie Sheen in a conspiracy movie about aliens and dinosaurs alongside Molly Ringwald was something not worth seeing it through to the ending. The problem was, they had already watched a bunch of youtube videos prior, as well as having previously watched everything they deemed “good” on Netflix. 

“I’ve already seen BoJack too many times, we’ve seen Big Mouth, Shrek, yadda, yadda, yadda…” Richie trailed off as he sighed into his palm. Will hummed a quiet _yeah_ in agreement and gently squeezed Richie’s interlaced hand, softly rubbing his thumb over the other’s. 

Richie looked over to him and was now overwhelmed with the sight of his boyfriend. Will was absolutely gorgeous every minute of every day, but this day was sunny, pastel yellow rays of light shining in through Richie’s bedroom window, cascading upon Will’s features. His bright hazel eyes were glimmering as he focused on fiddling with Richie’s hand, his hair was the slightest bit messy, looking adorably... _floofy_ , as Richie always describes it, and the gleaming light made his skin appear the softest thing in the world, as if Richie’s calloused hands on him would cause scratches to appear. 

Will let out a small squeak as Richie ripped his hand apart from his own and pinched his cheek. 

“You’re just so cute!” He cooed, earning an annoyed glance from Will, who just laid there and took it. His Grandma used to pinch his cheek whenever he, Jonathan, and Joyce visited her in the country, and it doesn’t hurt any less now that he was in college and all grown up. Richie actually pinches his cheeks harder. 

Richie pulled his hand away and closed his laptop, leaning up slightly to place it on his bedside table. He rolled onto his side and ran a hand through Will’s hair, raising it through his fingers and watching it flop back down each time. 

“Do you wanna just make out?” Will asked, avoiding eye contact, suddenly finding the drawstrings of his - Richie’s - sweatshirt to be very fascinating. He and Richie have been together for over a year, but Will was still on the shy side when it came to certain things. Richie told him he would never say no to kissing and cuddling, but Will always feared asking because that's what being shy all your life does to you. Even though he'd become more confident and social over the past handful of years, Will just wished that Richie could just read his mind and automatically know that he wants a goodbye kiss or a hug without him having to ask.

Richie chuckled, "I was just about to say that!" Before cupping Will's face and leaning in to press his lips against him. Will smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Richie’s waist, pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest.

They stayed like that for a while, passionately connecting their lips, before Richie’s tongue swiped across Will’s bottom lip. Will opened his mouth and allowed Richie’s tongue to enter his mouth, both of them lightly giggling at the weird sensation of their tongues touching. It was nothing new, but they didn’t know if they’d ever get used to the first few seconds of it. Will cringed at the flavour of ground beef and Coca Cola washing over his taste buds, recalling the Taco Bell breakfast - yes, breakfast since Richie woke up craving diabetes - date they had earlier in the day. Regardless, he still enjoyed the way his and Richie’s tongues danced lazily with each other and sighed in bliss.

However, Will’s dick had some other ideas. He felt it twitch in his pants and knew he had to be careful here. Because of how horny he’d been all week, and had been prone to masturbate more than usual, his mind was being filled with suggestive ideas. However, this was the first time he was getting aroused by a makeout session, or at all in someone’s presence. 

Growing up, Will’s hormones weren’t all over the place as opposed to his friends, who’s main priorities seemed to all lie in sex, sex, and more sex. Dustin, Mike, and Lucas all had girlfriends, while Will was struggling with his sexuality, so it made sense. Over the years after he came to terms that he was gay, he figured out what got himself going and touched himself the odd night, but he didn’t want anyone actually putting their hands on him outside what happened in his head. It wasn’t until a few months ago that he found himself wanting to be sexually involved with Richie. Will knew as a teen that eventually one day he would be comfortable enough with someone to let them see his private places, but even though his dick twitched again inside his pants as Richie began peppering kisses along his jaw, he wasn’t quite ready to expose that part of himself yet. However, he still wanted to do something, particularly involving one fantasy of his in which he often humped his pillow to.

Will waited until Richie took his lips off of his neck and kissed him again, placing his hands on his chest and gently pushing him on his back. Richie sighed into Will’s mouth as the latter hovered over him. Moments later, Will swung a leg over Richie’s crotch, lowering himself to sit just inches away from his dick. They’ve made it a rule to leave x amount of space between Richie’s dick and Will when he’s sitting in his lap (it was rarely the other way around) to avoid unwanted boners. And it worked pretty well. Richie would speak up if Will accidentally moved a little too close, and Will would stumble out an apology and scoot backwards, and they would continue doing whatever. But this time, he wanted Richie to get hard. 

Richie slid his hands down Will’s waist and down to his ass, giving it a good squeeze before raising his hand and delivering a firm smack to his right cheek. Will let out a shriek that dissolved into a small hum. Richie loved having his hands on his ass, and Will often wondered what else Richie might like to do with his ass-- and okay, woah, he needed to calm down, and more importantly keep his dick down at least for now. 

Beginning to mouth at Richie’s neck, Will moved his hips forward so that he was sitting over the invisible boundary line on Richie’s crotch.

“Baby,” Richie panted, licking his lips and letting his head fall back onto a pillow. “You might wanna, y’ know, back up a little…”

When Will kept quiet and continued to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck, Richie let out a whine. He did not want to sprint to the bathroom out of humiliation and have to jerk off while Will was in his room, waiting for him to come back and continue to simply kiss him.

“Baby, ‘m gonna get hard…”

Will pulled off and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, the long sleeves of his boyfriend’s stolen sweater flapping as he did so, and rested his head on his shoulder. He was extremely grateful to have such a caring boyfriend like Richie, who completely understood that Will wasn’t ready for anything sexual when he brought up taking things to third base in their relationship a long while ago, and Will’s wish to keep things as they are, with makeouts and ass grabs. Richie told him that once he decided he was ready, he would always ask permission to touch him to make sure that he was okay with everything, but said that Will didn’t need to ask to touch _him_ . _I will literally never say no,_ He remembered Richie explaining, _If you get home and really want some dick, just use me as you please, no words needed. I’ll be more than happy to assist the monsieur!_ As... _charming_ as that conversation was, Will didn’t feel right going ahead with this without Richie’s verbal consent.

“Um…” He whispered into Richie’s ear, before feeling his cheeks heat up, causing him to bury his head in the crook of Richie’s neck. Of course, things were just starting to get good and he had to get all shy. When he didn’t move, Richie asked him if there was something wrong. “N-No, no...I, uh,” Will started, screwing his eyes shut even though he knew Richie couldn’t see him. “I’m doing it on purpose...like, not moving back...because I kinda wanna, um, you know...is that okay?”

There was silence for a moment, and Will’s heart was beating out of his chest. He was ready to run out of the room until Richie spoke up.

“Oh…” He said quietly, and then it clicked. “ _Oh_. Oh! Oh, fuck! Okay, yeah, I get it now,” Richie laughed, calling himself an idiot. His demeanour shifted to a kid in a candy store, asking Will what exactly he wanted to do, his cock beginning to prick up at the idea of finally getting some action with his boyfriend.

Will pulled away from Richie’s neck and faced him, cheeks dusted a rosy pink and his lip flushed between his teeth. Richie couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him. 

“Well,” Will began after they parted, eyes glued to Richie’s mug on his bedside table. “I-I wanna keep my clothes on. I don’t want you to see...down there yet.” Richie nodded. He sensed Will’s insecurity in regards to the whole situation and rubbed a hand up and down his back to soothe him a little bit. “But, I still wanna...you know…”

“You want me to give you a handjob over your clothes?” Richie guessed.

“No…” Will replied, but fuck, he never even thought of that. “Well, maybe another time, but I wanna stay in this position...and...move-”

Richie snapped his finger and pointed it at Will. “You wanna grind on me!”

“Would you like a prize?” Will groaned, hand covering his beet-red face.

“The ‘prize’ is gonna be you humping me, baby, fuck…” He groaned, his dick further hardening in his sweatpants. Richie could get fully hard in two minutes, and it was looking like he was going down that road. It was a high probability that Will could feel his dick poking his thigh, but he didn’t say anything about it if he did.

Will didn’t remove his hand from his face after a few moments, and Richie resumed the position of rubbing his back. “Hey, I know I’m never serious, but you better cherish it because I’m going to be right now. If you wanna do this, then let’s do it. We’ll find a good rhythm and it’ll feel really good. If you don’t wanna do it, or wanna stop in the middle then you just tell me. I have no problem with that, okay? I just want to make sure you feel comfortable and enjoy this, and I want you to know that I would _never_ make fun of you if you do something wrong, or come too early, or fart or something, because some things are just bound to happen,” He shrugged his shoulders, “So you have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby, okay?”

Will slowly put his hands back around Richie’s neck and looked into his eyes. He felt much more relaxed because Richie was telling the truth. This wasn’t going to play out perfectly or like studio porn because they were only doing this for the first time, plus, Will wasn’t getting naked so he didn’t have to fret too much about his body. However, he was still a little on edge because he and Richie weren’t entirely in the same boat. This was going to be Will’s first time doing _anything_ sexual with someone, while Richie, on the other hand, had already lost his virginity before college. He’d admitted that he and his best friend Beverly screwed around here and there, but it was never anything serious. Still, he had more experience than Will, which put a small damper on any confidence he had. However, Will had to push the thought out of his head because this was going to be Richie’s first sexual encounter with a boy, so there was going to be some shared firsts. 

“Okay...thank you. I don’t know who you are and what you did with my boyfriend, but-” Will paused upon Richie bursting into laughter and titling himself as Gandhi, which made no sense, but Will just snickered along. “Seriously, I want this.”

Richie vigorously nodded his head. “Okie Dokie! And I know you said you wanted to keep your clothes on, so would you wanna do this in our boxers? I mean, it eliminates two layers, and I think it’ll feel better, but it’s all up to you.”

Will thought about it for a long moment, having only imagined doing this with everything on, but recognized Richie’s point that it would feel better without pants, and nodded his head. “Yeah, okay.”

He rose and hovered over Richie’s lower half, hooking his hands inside the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down to his ankles before Richie kicked them fully off. Will knew Richie was hard, he could feel his dick against him a few moments ago, but seeing the large tent in his grey boxers made his mouth go dry as he felt a wave of arousal wash over him, blood rushing down to his own hardening cock. When he tore his eyes away to look up at his face, Richie was blushing. 

Will crawled towards him and kissed him before they switched positions. Richie pulled down his black track pants and slipped his ankles out of the cuffs before balling it up and throwing it across his room. As he was about to look back to Will and get down to business, he jumped off of the bed and locked his door. He almost forgot to do that, and what a story it would be if Bill came back to the dorm anytime soon and saw some things he shouldn’t. Richie turned back to the beauty on his bed and smirked at him.

“Can this be the part where we get even and I stare at _your_ dick?”

“Shut up!” Will giggled and instinctively closed his legs, before opening them again a few moments after. “Although...I guess it’s only fair, but I’m only a little bit hard…”

Richie could tell. Will was drowning in his sweater, the bottom sightly draping over his crotch, but Richie could still recognize the small bulge in his blue boxers. It wasn’t as prominent as his own, but the only thing he cared about at the moment was the soon reality of Will grinding against him, using him to make himself feel good.

He crawled back on the bed and laid beside Will, the latter resuming to hover over Richie. Panic washed over him as he realized he needed to find a good position, and he gulped. But Richie flew to action, as usual, and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, pulling him close, but Will’s hips remained to hover. He assured Richie that he wasn’t going to back out, but he was still a little anxious. They decided to put on some music to try and relieve the stiff tension of silence in the room, and Will thought to himself that rock ‘n’ roll wasn’t exactly the most appropriate for the situation, but it did make things a little less awkward. 

Richie would’ve bucked his hips up to make the first move, but Will was too far back, so he couldn’t. But he decided he’d need to give him a little push in the right direction. He leaned up and connected their lips whilst he rubbed Will’s back, and pulled back after Will sighed into his mouth. 

“Come on and make yourself feel good baby,” Richie prompted, smirking to himself as he watched Will shut his eyes and bite his lip. 

That was it. Of course Richie would be good at talking like he was straight out of Will’s wet dreams. Of course he would be. Will felt his cock begin to ache at his words and decided to get this show on the road. It was no different than what he did in the privacy of his room, sticking a pillow between his legs and rutting against it until he came, imagining it was Richie anyway, but now he was finally going to be doing the real thing, so he pushed all of his worries behind him. Will sucked in a shaky breath, wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck while he kissed him, and lowered his hips down until he felt his cock lightly brush against his boyfriend’s. They both lightly gasped, barely audible over the music playing, and Richie’s hands flew to Will’s ass, pushing him fully down onto his crotch. 

Will weakly thrust his cock against Richie’s, burying his face into the crook of his neck, holding back a whimper at the delicious friction in an attempt to keep silent, as opposed to Richie, who let out a low groan as he bucked his hips up at the same time. Will was much too embarrassed to let any noises slip, unwilling to expose any more parts of himself, but as they picked up a steady rhythm, Richie wondered if Will was enjoying himself. He was cursing and moaning, while Will was solely panting against his neck. 

“Will, baby, are you-- does this feel good?”

He felt Will nod into his neck, followed by a muffled, “Feels _so_ good.” 

“Okay, just making sure,” Richie squeezed his ass before letting out a small grunt as Will jutted his hips forward again. “It’s just because I don’t hear anything and I worry…” 

Will mumbled about it being embarrassing, and Richie did his best to reassure him that it’s definitely not embarrassing, but rather hot and a turn on. Will agreed that he liked hearing Richie moan, and the latter told him he would sound so cute if he let the filter slip a little, gently begging him to make some noise for him. One thing about Richie is that he could be quite convincing sometimes, and as a result, in the next few moments Will was letting out soft _uh uh uh_ ‘s into Richie’s ear. 

Richie’s dick twitched as he listened to Will and felt his hot breath on his ear. He let out a loud _fuck_ as he leaned his head back onto the pillow. He was so fucking hard in his boxers, cock sticking straight up and stretching the fabric, and he could feel the slightest amount of wetness on his tip. Will wasn’t much different, cock curved to the left inside of his boxers, throbbing and leaking as well. 

Raising his head, Will sloppily pressed his lips to Richie’s, shoving his tongue inside of his mouth. Richie tightened his grasp on Will’s ass, pushing him forward and guiding him to move his hips faster. He broke away instantly, turning his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching together and mouth falling slack as he let out a small whimper at the sudden rush of pleasure. Richie couldn’t help but bite at his throat until Will retreated to burying his face into his neck. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie groaned out, “Grinding on me while wearing my sweater, like _shit_ , baby, you could kill me.” Will panted, _That’s the goal_ , into his ear and mouthed at his neck. “I gotta ask,” Richie started, cursing as the friction his cock was receiving began to steadily build a knot in his stomach. “Did making out really rile you up this much?”

“B-Been horny all week,” Will replied, internally screaming because he would never dare say that out loud on a regular day. “Why did I tell you that?” He groaned.

Richie lowly chuckled, “You can’t think straight when you’re feeling so good. Also, welcome to my life whenever you come around.”

“I-I make you horny when we hang out?”

“Fuck yes, I was horny at Taco Bell this morning, I just hide it well and keep it in my pants.” 

Will let out an unbashful moan and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Oops, he accidentally let one slip. But he forgot about it within seconds, and ground his cock down harder against Richie’s, chasing the waves of pleasure that ran down his spine. Feeling the increased dampness of the fabric around his tip, the tightening of his balls, and his cock having a full-on heartbeat, Will knew he was going to last about five minutes or less. 

“F-Fuck, Richie, what do you think about?”

Noticing the sudden change in Will’s behaviour, Richie figured he was getting closer, and he wasn’t too far behind. He bit his lip, bucked his hips up faster, and explained to Will, “I just wanna make you feel good, baby. I-I want you to moan my name, I wanna suck your cock, stick a couple of fingers in you before I fuck your cute little ass real good…” Richie moaned at his own words, feeling the knot in his lower stomach growing.

“ _Oh_ , keep talking, please, I’m close!” Will whined loudly, not caring what he sounded like anymore, he was too far gone. He sped his hips up, grinding as fast as he could, cock begging for release.

Richie internally laughed for a moment, having thought nobody would ever ask him to continue talking instead of shutting the fuck up, but shook his head and got back to reality. Will was shaking in his arms, humping him like there was no tomorrow, and the sight was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

“I masturbate to you every night,” Richie moaned, “ I come so hard thinking about you, making you feel good. Last night I imagined sucking you off underneath the table while you draw--”

“Holy fucking shit, _yes_!” Will practically shouted.

“Yeah? You want me to do that, baby?” Richie panted against Will’s neck.

“ _Yes yes yes yes yes_! Oh shit--I’m gonna--I’m gonna-”

“That’s it, baby, be a good boy and cum for me,” Richie whispered, unknowing of where this sudden pet name came from, but boy did it have a magical effect on Will.

He pulled Richie in as close as he possibly could and stilled his hips, letting out a loud string of cries as he came, boxers filling up with shot after shot of hot cum. Richie could feel it seeping through the fabric, and faster than he could even let Will know, his back arched and he was coming into his own boxers with a roar. Will was trembling in Richie’s arms, and both of their orgasms seemed to go on forever, loud moans echoing the bedroom, but Will eventually slumped down into Richie’s hold, breathing heavily and heartbeat pounding in his ears. Richie was trying to catch his breath as his body relaxed into the mattress, and both of their energy was completely drained, neither one making any move to get up. 

Will felt as if his cheeks were on fire, stinging with heat as he came back to his senses and realized that he just had the most intense orgasm of his life from grinding on his boyfriend...and also came in his underwear and oh my fucking shit _he came in his underwear_ and it felt disgusting and there was probably an enormous stain--

“Hey, you alive?” Richie poked his back. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. That was fucking amazing!”

“Yeah, it was,” Will smiled, pecking him on the cheek. 

There was silence for a moment.

“So…” Richie started, turning to face Will. “Do you actually wanna do that stuff I said? Or did you just say yes in the heat of the moment…”

Will reached up and began swirling Richie’s hair with his fingers. “I do, but not yet. I mean, you haven’t even seen my dick yet, but we can work up to everything if you want to do it too.”

Eagerly nodding, Richie replied, “Fuck yes. Yes, I want to. Whenever you’re ready, though. I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“Thank you,” Will hummed and gently pressed his lips against Richie’s. 

“Of course,” Richie said, “So, about you being horny all week--”

Will cringed and sat up on Richie’s lap. “Uh, we don’t need to talk about that…” He placed his hands in front of his crotch as he looked at Richie. 

“Nuh-uh, you don’t get out of it,” Richie motioned for Will to take his hands away. “We’re both sporting a lake here, so lemme see.”

Slowly pulling his hands back, Will let Richie look at his stained boxers. He looked to Richie’s, and couldn’t help but giggle as he noticed a recognizable pattern in the mess. Richie looked up to him, his face deadpanned, and eyebrow raised as if to say, _What the fuck are you laughing at?_

“Oh, no I’m not--I would never--” Will just pointed to his crotch. “It looks like a heart!”

Richie looked down, cracking into a smile. “Holy shit, it does! Just for you, baby,” He said, making kissing noises in Will’s direction. “And I think I see a pattern in yours! It’s...a fuck ton of cum!” 

“Charming,” Will replied. He looked down for the first time, and yeah, that is a fuck ton of cum. It was drying too, and becoming sticky and gross. “I think I need to go clean up. But I’m all sweaty, so can I take a shower?”

“Mi casa es su casa! Just wash out your boxers and put them in my laundry, I’ll wash it for you.” Richie was going to wash it alright. Totally not right after he jerked off to it. No way! 

When Will climbed off of the bed, Richie went into his closet and fetched him a towel. “Now, do you want to go commando when you get out or do you want to borrow one of my boxers?”

Will’s eyes lit up at the idea of getting to wear something of Richie’s. He loved wearing or using anything that belonged to his boyfriend, like his sweater and towel. He’s even stolen a few shirts from Richie’s dresser when he uses the bathroom. “I’ll just borrow yours, but I think my pants are dirty too,” He innocently complained, but Richie saw right through him.

“Oh yeah? Is _my_ sweater, too? Do you want me to give you another one?”

“You gave this to me! And _no_ , I think it’s just fine the way it is.”

Richie playfully shook his head as he got out a pair of red track pants, a pair of boxers, and a bonus Motley Crue t-shirt to make Will happy because why the hell not. He liked to tease Will for his obsession of wearing his stuff, but he couldn’t deny that he didn’t look absolutely adorable in everything. 

Richie laid on the bed scrolling on his phone, patiently waiting for Will to return. He’d picked out his clothes to change into once he took a shower afterwards, and luckily, Will only took a few minutes and was soon back in the room. Richie did a double-take on him because it looked like Will was being _swallowed_ by his clothes. Will was shorter than he was, so the pants slightly dragged on the floor and the t-shirt looked more like a short dress than anything. His hair was long and wet, no longer looking _floofy_ , unfortunately, but he still looked-

“So fucking cute,” Richie squealed at him, hopping off the bed and pinching his cheek once again. 

Will whacked his hand away. “Stop it!” He lightly laughed. 

Richie couldn’t believe how lucky he was to end up with a complete treasure like Will, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. And even though he’d spent all day with him, it still wasn’t enough. 

“Hey, why don’t you stay the night?” Richie invited, “We can eat nearly expired iced cream and I promise we’ll find something fun to do!” Ever since mid-terms began, they each balanced their time between studying and hanging out, which meant neither of them stayed overnight. But now that bullshit was done and over so Richie wanted to make up for lost spooning in the night and burnt toast breakfasts.

“Yeah, sure, but I don’t care about doing something fun, I just wanna cuddle with you for hours after you shower…” Will looked up at him dreamily. “So get to it! You smell!” 

“Yes, sir!” Richie saluted and slapped Will’s ass as he walked out of the room. 

He grinned to himself the entire time he was in the shower. They seriously just humped each other and came together! What the fuck! Richie would be furious if he awoke from a dream any second, but luckily it was real. Everything was real. What a lovesick puppy he was.

When he came back to the room, Will was bundled up on his bed in the blankets and had his arms outstretched for Richie to climb in with him. He looked like a giant fluffy marshmallow, and Richie would be damned if he didn’t dive into bed and hold him in his arms for as long as possible. Hopefully forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a full-on smut fic, so please go easy on me lol. Surprisingly I had a lot of motivation to write this and got this done in a record-breaking 3 days! That being said, I'm currently posting this at 3am...
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment if you did! I love reading them! I also love my babies Richie and Will, and you can find some other fics and my artwork of them on my Tumblr softschnappi!


End file.
